


Two Months Early

by etoilune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, One Shot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilune/pseuds/etoilune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was something like "Gabriel turns all of Sam's clothes into Christmas jumpers because he doesn't have enough festive spirit"<br/>Enjoy c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Months Early

"Gabriel whatever your freaking last name is if you even have one, what in God's name have you done to my clothes?"

Sam's voice echoed strongly through the rooms of the bunker towards where the angel was sat, smirking, laughing at the hunter's reaction. 

"No need to blame daddy for this one kiddo, it was all me!"

"I swear to- Gabe, have you left me any normal clothes at all?!" The annoyed voice grew closer until Sam was standing in the doorway, wearing nothing but a pair of gray boxer shorts with his hands on his hips and a defined bitchface. "I cannot believe you!"

"What's wrong, Samsquatch? I mean, you can stay there all day in nothing but those shorts if you really want..." golden eyes raked over Sam's torso, "but I'm sure Deano would rather you put something on."

"You turned all my jumpers into freaking Christmas cheer, man!"

"Nothing wrong with a little festive cheer," Gabriel grinned.

"It's October!" Sam threw his arms up, exasperated, and turned around to go back to his room. Meanwhile, his ass was in the perfect place for Gabe to check it out. 

"Nice ass, Sammy!" he whistled as he called, and Sam could have sworn he felt Gabe squeeze it even though there was at least five feet between them. 

"Gabe!" he walked faster until he was safe in his room, then he reluctantly tugged one of the jumpers over his mane of hair before returning to Gabe. "God, I hate you." he grumbled before sitting next to the angel. Sam's torso was now covered with woolly reindeer, woven with bells.

"I've gotta say, you do look cute in that. I have good taste."

"Why are you even doing this? Why am I the one you always pick on? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Uh-" it was the first time he'd seen Gabe lost for words. "No reason."

"There's clearly a reason."

Instead of replying, Gabriel leaned over and pressed his lips to Sam's softly. 

"What- what the hell are you doing?" Sam mumbled after Gabe pulled away.

"I- sorry, kiddo." he got up and went to move away, but Sam placed a strong hand on his bicep.

"I didn't say I didn't want you to do it."

As if that was permission (which technically it was), Gabe eagerly jumped into Sam's lap.

"Jesus Gabe, I didn't say-" his voice trailed off as his words were lost into the angel's warm, wet mouth. He moaned quietly with the kiss, Gabe seeming to know all his weak spots already, nibbling on his bottom lip briefly before caressing Sam's tongue with his own, carefully, explorative.

When they broke apart who knows how long later, Sam looked down. The sweater was gone.

 


End file.
